


Solving Sweet Slumber

by Ludenberg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Even HifumI? Maybe.. oh god, F/F, Fluff, Love Hotels, Romance, all of them - Freeform, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludenberg/pseuds/Ludenberg
Summary: Short stories about Kyoko being the protagonist of ''Love Hotel'' or ''Kumasutra'' scenes paired up with the other Class 78 students.





	Solving Sweet Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time attempting to write something decent and I'd really like to improve, so please give me constructive criticism if you have any!

**Kyoko:** _Monokuma forced me into this. I hate it, but maybe I can get some useful information out of it. Besides, I wouldn’t want to wake them up..._

**Kyoko:** _Everytime I come here, the other party is attracted to me... Hopefully, I can get a better grasp on Celestia._

**Celestia:** “Ah, Kyoko. I am so glad you decided to stop by.”

**Kyoko:** _Calling me by my first name, hm..._

**Kyoko:** “Yes. Would you be so kind to inform me as to why you invited me?”

**Celestia:** “You don’t remember? That is so very unlike you… Truth be told, I am disappointed.”

**Kyoko:** “Celeste, please. I don’t have time for your games.”

**Celestia:** “Hmm, but I thought you liked my games? Alas... I invited you to play a game of Black Jack.”

**Kyoko:** “Black Jack? Why?”

**Celestia:** “Simply to pass the time. I do think we should add a little bit of a risk factor, however. Hmhm.”

**Kyoko:** “Hm, I don’t mind. What are we betting?”

**Kyoko:** _I certainly hope I won’t regret this…_

**Celestia:** “Letting me decide, hm? That’s quite brave of you.”

**Celestia:** “How about this? If I win, you become my servant. However, if you win, you get to spend the night with me.”

**Kyoko:** “That sounds strangely unfair. Both outcomes have a negative result for myself.”

**Celestia:** “Hmm? You wouldn’t like to spend a night with the Queen of Liars? You wound me.”

**Kyoko:** “… I’ll accept your terms if I’m allowed to add another condition to the bet.”

**Celestia:** “Oh? Whatever may that be?”

**Kyoko:** “If I win, I’d like for you to participate in the group’s efforts to escape more actively.”

**Celestia:** “…”

**Celestia:** “I suppose that will do. Let us get started, hm?”

_Celestia shuffles the deck and draws cards for the both of us. She immediately draws a third card._

**Celestia:** “Oh dear me, it seems I’ve already passed 21. How utterly embarrassing.”

_She lays her hand down on the table. It consists of a Queen, a nine and an Ace._

**Kyoko:** “... Did you lose on purpose?”

**Celestia:** “Hmm? Whyever would I do such a strange thing?”

**Kyoko:** “You can’t fool me. The location of that Ace tells me it’s the card you drew after already having seen your full hand.”

**Celestia:** “Such distrust. And here I thought you were ever so slightly fond of me.”

**Kyoko:** “…”

**Kyoko:** “I suppose you never wanted me to be your servant, then?”

**Celestia:** “Ah, sharp as always. Indeed, I never wanted you to be one of my servants. After all, I exclusively desire male servants.”

**Celestia:** “You seem to be forgetting, however, that my loss means you must spend the night with me. Oh, woe is me.”

**Kyoko:** “That’s what you were after from the start. What I’m wondering is why. Are you planning to off me in my sleep?”

**Celestia:** “I would never, Kyoko. That would be awfully obvious, considering we’re in my room. I simply wanted to be a little closer with you.”

**Celestia:** “Everyone here is utterly foolish.. However, I can feel some sort of connection with you. You’re intelligent, yet not arrogant like Togami.”

**Celestia:** “So, if you wouldn’t mind… Let us spend some time together. Would you prefer coffee or tea?”

**Kyoko:** “... Coffee, please.”

………

……

…


End file.
